In the field of sensors there is a constant need for sensor elements which detect the desired measurement variables, such as e.g. various ambient conditions of a mobile device, with a sufficiently high accuracy.
Such a need can be met by the subject matter of the present independent patent claims. Developments of the present concept are defined in dependent claims.